Opposites Attract
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: "I know some people say that opposites attract. If that's the truth than we, we will be together forever" - Jump5. Five drabbles on five opposite attract-y couples… NO SLASH.


**Title: Opposites Attract**

**Summary: "I know some people say that opposites attract. If that's the truth than we, we will be together forever" - Jump5. Five drabbles on five opposite attract-y couples… NO SLASH.**

**(long)A/N: so this probably won't be as popular as my other stories, but i really wanted to write it because, well, i'm fond of the idea haha. so, i have five couples: Logan/Stephanie, Guitar Dude/Mercedes, Carlos/Jo, Kendall/Camille, and James/Katie in the words of The Savage Soul: "LoganxStephanie = I'd love to read a story on them, just because they're pretty much unheard of. I just always wonder how Logan went from being mad at Stephanie at the end of Big Time Terror for pranking them to being tolerable of her in Big Time Dance. I can totally picture a short little story about her trying to make him forgive her. In fact, I just might write that sometime…" oh how she inspires me when I sit there and read through her profile (: you all should check it out because I personally love to read about her opinions on the various BTR couples (: and asdfghjkl I've always wanted to write something about Guitar Dude/Mercedes. I mean, c'mon they rock! Haha and they're practically the definition of opposites attract :D and again, I got the idea of Carlos/Jo from The Savage Soul ("Am I the only one who sees these two together? Yes? No? I thought so. Anyways, I think this is an adorable pairing, since Carlos is so wild & Jo's usually so collected. They complete each other.") I swear this girl is my soul mate -heart- but I'm getting off topic haha. Kendall/Camille are a new interest of mine and I think they're a really cute couple :) and of course they're opposites; she's quite out of control and Kendall is always so in control. I love it! :) and as for James, well if there's anyone who isn't narcissistic and slow, it would be Katie. I'm not really a fan of that couple but I didn't want to leave James out lol and I couldn't think of anyone else who I didn't use that I could pair with James, so all you Jatie lovers: enjoy! :) and this A/N is getting so long that I don't blame you guys if you don't read it. Haha but anyways, I hope you enjoy my drabbles!**

* * *

><p><em>Forgiveness<em>

**Logan/Stephanie; 639 words**

Logan was by himself in the studio, quietly singing their newest song _Shot In The Dark_ under his breath, searching around for his maroon hoodie that he had left in there.

"You have a nice voice." Logan spun around, startled, and his eyes widened slightly upon seeing Stephanie King standing in the studio doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked. Not his typical greeting to someone but he was still a little peeved at the girl who had scared the crap out of him by pretending to be a ghost.

"Well Carlos told me that you guys were recording a new song today and I wanted to stop by and say hey…" Stephanie rose her hand in the air and wiggled her fingers. "Hey."

"Hi." Logan said shortly and turned around, looking for his sweatshirt.

Stephanie sighed. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Oh well let's see. You pretended to be a ghost and scared me to death by pretending to haunt me." Logan said, crossing his arms across his chest. "No, I'm perfectly fine with you at the moment."

"Logan, I'm sorry!" Stephanie said, throwing her arms up in the air. "I didn't know you'd get so bent out of shape about this."

"I'm perfectly bent into shape, thank you." Logan shot back, rolling her eyes. Stephanie rolled her eyes in return and turned her back to the stubborn boy. She honestly didn't see what the big deal was. So she played a joke on him and his friends? Big deal! Carlos, James, and Kendall were cool with it. Why couldn't Logan just forgive her and be done with this?

A small part of her was wondering why she cared so much about one boy's opinion. She just met him a couple of hours ago. The only thing she knew about him was that he was in a band and he was super cute. How did all of that add up to her caring so much about him forgiving her?

Stephanie spotted Logan's hoodie resting on the back of a chair and she grabbed it. "I have a proposition for you." she said, rubbing her hands along the hoodie. She could faintly smell his cologne on it and her heart started to pound. He smelled _amazing_.

Logan spun around. "Can I have my hoodie please?" This girl did so much to annoy him in the few hours he had known her.

"Forgive me and I'll give you your hoodie back." Stephanie smirked. Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to her, demanding his hoodie back. The dark haired girl simply rose her arms above her head, trying to keep his hoodie out of his reach. However, she froze when she felt him wrap his arms around her. The space between them was minimal and she could feel his body heat radiating off onto her.

Logan, who should haven taken that opportunity to take his hoodie back, found himself captivated by her dark brown eyes. _She really was pretty_, he thought to himself. _Even if she was annoying. _His pupils traveled downward to her lips and found himself wondering what her lip gloss tasted like.

He didn't have to wonder for long because she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She dropped his hoodie and moved her hand up to his chin. He was surprised at first but soon found himself kissing back, moving his hand to her lower back. Their kiss lasted a moment before she pulled away from him.

It took her a second to realize what she had done. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, covering her hand with her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Logan said with a smirk, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And you can consider yourself forgiven by the way."

* * *

><p><em>Just Chill<em>

**Guitar Dude/Mercedes; 317 words**

"The color's wrong, the fabric's wrong, everything's just wrong!" Mercedes shrieked, throwing down the purple party dress onto her bed. She crossed her arms across her chest and flopped down on her blankets, pouting.

Her new boyfriend, who went by Guitar Dude because nobody really knew his real name, looked up from where he was seated by her pillows, absentmindedly strumming his guitar. "What's the problem here?" he asked.

Mercedes let out an annoyed breath. "The problem is Jenna's Sweet Sixteen is next week and I have yet to find the perfect party dress!" she exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, everything I've tried on is just wrong! Nothing looks right on me and I've come to the conclusion that I'm not going to find anything to wear! I might as well not even go!"

Guitar Dude stared at his girlfriend, a somewhat blank look on his face. He didn't understand how she could just rant and rave like there was no tomorrow while he wasn't anything like that; he just took everything as it came. Of course the first hour into their relationship he realized that they two were complete and polar opposites. But he really didn't mind. Mercedes was cool and he liked spending time with her. Even if she gave him a headache sometimes.

Pulling his guitar off from around his neck, Guitar Dude stood up and walked over to Mercedes, who was still ranting. Wordlessly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, silencing her immediately. They pulled away from each other and she stared up at him curiously; this was their first kiss. "I think," he started. "That you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear. No take a deep breath and just chill babe."

Mercedes smiled at him. "I think I can do that… after I figure out what I'm wearing."

* * *

><p><em>Queen<em>

**Carlos/Jo; 348 words**

To some, didn't make sense that they were together. She was always so mellow, while he was just a bundle of energy. He was always all over the place, bouncing off the walls, and she was often telling him he had to calm down. But at this moment right now, he didn't care what anybody thought about the two of them being together because Carlos couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked gorgeous in her yellow dress as she walked into the room, radiating beauty. He couldn't help but to feel like he didn't deserve someone as beautiful as she was.

"Hi." he said, shyly to her, offering her a corsage. She gratefully took it and slid it on her wrist.

"You look great." she told him.

"You do too." he replied. She was smiling brightly at him and he took her arm in his, walking her out onto the dance floor.

The night was magical as all proms were and afterwards, they found themselves on the beach. They laughed as they ran down the hill behind the beach house where they were staying with their friends, leading them to the beach. As they neared the bottom, the two of them fell to the ground and rolled to a random spot. Carlos unfolded the blanket he had been carrying and Jo rolled on top of it. She let out a giggly-shriek as Carlos practically pounced on top of her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, holding his body up so he was hovering over top of her.

"You are the most gorgeous prom queen I've ever seen." he breathed in her ear.

"I wasn't prom queen though." Jo replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You were to me." Carlos whispered and kissed her lips. "You're my queen." he added, pulling away from her.

"Thank you." Jo replied, a wide, genuine smile on her face.

"Thank _you_." Carlos said.

"For what?" Jo scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"For making me fall in love with you over and over again tonight." he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Post-Its<em>

**Camille/Kendall; 515 words**

"Ok class, everyone get out a Julius Caesar book and open to the first page of Act 2." Mrs. Collins told her class. Begrudgingly, the students started to rise from their seats, walking to the front of the room to grab a paperback novel of the Shakespeare play.

Camille stood up to go get a book the same time Kendall, who sat in front of her, stood up. "I can get it for you." he told her, flashing her a dimpled smile.

"Thanks Kendall." Camille smiled at him and then sunk back down in her seat. The blonde boy disappeared in the front of the classroom, and Camille went back to doodling in her notebook, the smile never leaving her face. Kendall had that affect on her; leaving her with a smile that never left her face. It was no secret that Camille had been crushing on Kendall for some time now, but there was no way that he would want to be with her. Kendall was a leader, someone always in control. He was suave, cool, and somebody that everybody loved. And then there was her- out of control, wild, often scared away people because out her outrageousness. Yeah, there was no way Kendall Knight would want to date somebody like her.

"Here you go my lady." Kendall smirked at Camille, snapping her out of her thoughts..

"Thanks." Camille smiled at him. "What page again?"

"First page of Act 2." Kendall told her.

Camille nodded and flipped through the pages of her book, searching for the page she was supposed to be on. As she was rifling through the pages, something caught her eye; a piece of bright pink paper wedged between two of the pages. She put her fingers on the two pages, separating them and saw that a pink Post-It note was pasted on the inside of one of the pages. Her name was written on it in Kendall's handwriting. Chuckling to herself, she turned the next page of the book, still searching for the page she was supposed to be on for class, and saw that the next page had a sticky note on it as well. It was pink like the first one and it said **_will_** in Kendall's scrawled handwriting. Knitting her eyebrows together, she turned the next page and saw another sticky note, this one saying **_you_**. She turned the next four pages of the book, smiling at the Post-Its inside and the message it spelled out for her.

**_Camille will you be my girlfriend? -Kendall_**

Camille was smiling so widely her cheeks hurt and her heart was swelling, pounding loudly in her chest. A few moments later she reached for her purse, rummaging through it for a maker and a Post-It.

At the end of class, Camille passed her book up to Kendall so he could bring them back to the front of the classroom with the rest of the books. The blonde boy took Camille's book from her and froze when he saw two sticky notes resting on the top of paperback cover.

**_Kendall_**

**_Yes -Camille_**

* * *

><p><em>Crush<em>

**James/Katie; 360 words**

"Shut up!" I moan, pulling my pillow up to cover my head.

"Just admit it, and I'll shut up." I can practically see his stupid, yet totally cute, smile right now. It's driving me crazy.

"Why are you so obsessed?" I exclaim, throwing my pillow at him.

"I'm not obsessed, I just think it's really cute." he says, moving my pillow off of his face and then went right to fixing his hair. I roll my eyes; he can't go five minutes without touching his hair… and I can't go five minutes without thinking about running my fingers through his hair. Ugh, Katie, stop it! You're just proving him right!

"You're being ridiculous." I shove him off to the side and I climb out of my bed, walking over to my dresser and pretending to be interested in whatever was on top of it at the moment.

"And you're being defensive." he counters, standing up to walk over to me. I turn around and look up at him, glaring slightly.

"Why would I even have a crush on you anyways?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest. "You're arrogant, ignorant, narcissistic, impulsive, and generally air headed." I tell him, ticking each one off of my fingers. "And then there's me- creative, cunning, and absolutely nothing like you! Those don't add up whatsoever so whatever ideas you have about me having a crush on you, you can just throw out the window." I let out a huff of breath. Yeah, that had to convince him.

"Ok, Katie." he smiles. "Whatever you say."

He leans down and kisses my cheek. I freeze up, letting his lips linger a second, before pushing him away from him. "Out!" I snap. He chuckles and leaves my bedroom. I leap up and press my back against the door. I touch my cheek gingerly, and it's almost like I can feel his lips there again. My mouth curls into a smile and I let out a breathy chuckle. I totally have a crush on him.

Yeah I know what you're thinking but he's hot and I'm a pre-teen girl. I'm not made of stone you know.

**A/N: and here they are :D I heard that drabbles are supposed to be under 900 words, so that's what I was working with here. I tried to keep them all the same length, but I failed -shrugs- ah, well. I think these turned out good :D this probably won't be one of my popular stories but I don't care because I really enjoyed writing it :D and if you enjoyed reading it, you should review :D**


End file.
